Konyol!
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Baekhyun perlu belajar lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terkena hal yang sama! CHANBAEK! ONESHOOT


_ Konyol _

Pairing : CHANBAEK

Rate : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

Warning : BOYSLOVE, BOYXBOY, AU, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, garing, dll..

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.  
×× Happy Reading ××

.

.  
Brak!

Baekhyun nyaris menyemburkan ramen dalam mulutnya saat pintu kamarnya didobrak begitu saja. Manik sipitnya langsung melayangkan protesan atas sikap barbar sang pembuka pintu itu.

"Maaf" sesal Jongdae sedikit meneguk ludahnya pelan, lalu ia pun teringat akan maksud kedatangannya yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan maut dari satu grupnya itu. "Baekhyun! Kau harus jelaskan padaku, bagaimana mungkin kau nekad melakukan ini?" serolohnya, memberikan majalah ditangannya kehadapan wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

Jongdae berdecak kesal akan sikap lamban sahabatnya itu, "Lihat! Dan baca!" titahnya, menyimpan begitu saja majalah tersebut dipangkuan pemuda itu, seraya menunjukkan judul kalimat yang diperbesar.

[ Byun Baekhyun member EXO akan melakukan adegan Dewasa bersama Suzy ]

"APA-APAAN INI!" serunya tidak terima. Ia bahkan melempar begitu saja majalah tersebut keatas lantai, saat kedua matanya melotot, horror. Astaga! Katakan ini hanyalah lelucon! Ia bahkan tidak sedang mengisi suatu film ataupun drama! Bagaimana mungkin ada artikel konyol seperti itu!

Jongdae mengelus pelan dadanya, dirinya terkejut akan teriakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu. Meski begitu Jongdae tidak menghilangkan tatapan bingungnya akan reaksi satu grupnya tersebut. "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun langsung mendelik tajam mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Melakukan? Melakukan apa? Aku bahkan sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan CBX! jangan konyol! Dan kau juga tidak bodoh bukan!" sengitnya, tanpa sungkan menunjuk emosi hidung mancung Jongdae.

"Err-kalau begitu.. Ini ada kesalahan bukan?" tanya Jongdae, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia langsung tercekat saat melihat Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan kamar dengan hentakkan kasar pada setiap langkahnya. Jongdae berusaha menahannya, sebab ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti akan mendatangi Managernya. Biza gawat kalau tiba-tiba bocah itu mengamuk disana.

"B-Baekhyun-" suaranya tertahan ditenggorokkan, saat melihat Managernya memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi santai. Namun, tatapan mata tajamnya tertuju lurus pada manik sipit sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin bicara, Manager Park" ujar Baekhyun, menahan diri sebisa mungkin dari kemarahan dalam relung hatinya.

"Ya, silahkan" dengan santai pria berumur 30 itu menyahut tenang. Walau dalam hatinya, ia sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan dibahas oleh anak didiknya ini. Terlihat ketara sekali dari ekspresi menahan murka tersebut. Tapi percayalah, wajah itu benar-benar imut saat berekspresi masam seperti itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada artikel seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak sedang berada dalam suatu drama!" ujarnya, lebih kepada protesan. Hidung mancungnya kembang kempis, dengan bibir tipisnya yang memaju beberapa senti kedepan. Yang tanpa diketahui olehnya membuat pria dihadapannya menahan diri dari rasa gemasnya.

"Kau lupa jika kau lah yang menandatangi itu?" itu sebenarnya pernyataan, tapi Baekhyun dan Jongdae menganggap itu merupakan pertanyaan. Terlihat dari kedua halis tebalnya yang menukik tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah menandatanginya! Kau jangan mengada, Manager Park!" sergahnya cepat, namun melihat ekspresi bosan pria didepannya, membuat emosi Baekhyun nyaris meledak. "Pokoknya, aku tidak pernah merasa menyetujui hal-hal yang berbau dewasa! Ini pasti ada kesalahan, kan!" tekannya, semakin memajukan bibir tipisnya kedepan. Kedua matanya mengerjap dua kali, ketika pipinya bersemu merah, begitu dengan tiba-tiba pria tersebut mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati dirinya. Sialan! Ini terlalu dekat.

"Kutanya, umurmu berapa, hm? Bagaimana mungkin kau akan diam pada area yang sama, saat umurmu semakin menginjak kedewasaan? Bahkan, kupikir kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, Byun" jelas pria tersebut, diiringi nada mengejek pada setiap ucapannya. "Suka atau tidak suka, kau akan melakukannya. Juga, coba ingat-ingatlah kembali, saat dimana dirimu dengan tingkat kesadaran yang mampu membuatmu bernyanyi diatas panggung, menandatangi kontrak tersebut" lanjutnya, yang setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda kecil itu begitu saja. Tidak perduli seperti apa reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh idol Byun itu, Park Chanyeol terus melangkah pasti menuju kamar khususnya. Sebuah seringaian bermain diantara sudut bibirnya.

"Aku rasanya ingin mati" dan gumaman pelan Baekhyun, mengejutkan Jondae begitu menyadari wajah memucat sahabatnya.

Tidak..  
Dunianya benar-benar akan mati..

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia benar-benar tidak siap melakukannya! Ia bahkan sudah memohon pada Managernya agar membatalkan kontraknya, dan jangan lupakan, ia pun sempat berpura-pura sakit agar dibatalkan dari kegiatan syutingnya ini. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Manager Park menyebalkan itu, ia dengan santainya malah membawa dirinya yang tengah bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya begitu saja. Pria itu menggulung dirinya dibalik selimut tersebut layaknya kepompong besar, dan membawanya begitu saja. Sukses membuat Baekhyun menggeram malu melihat seisi ruangan melihat dirinya dengan syok bercampur geli.

Park Sialan!  
Makinya, asem setengah mati.

Baekhyun sudah berada diruang tunggu, lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang menurutnya sangatlah memalukan. Secarik kertas berisi percakapan yang akan diperankan olehnya, belumlah ia sentuh sama sekali. Kertas itu ia acuhkan begitu saja diatas meja. Melihat kostum yang digunakan olehnya saja, ia semakin yakin jika ini bukanlah mimpi buruknya.

Glup

Untuk yang entah berapa kalinya, Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sipitnya sesekali melirik horror gulungan kertas tersebut. Ia tidak mau melihat adegan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nantinya. Meski waktu semakin mendekati jam syutingnya, Baekhyun masih enggan hanya sekedar untuk mengintip barang sedetik saja.

Ceklek

"Baekhyun-sshi" panggilan seorang staff mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Syuting akan segera dimulai" dan sepenggal kalimat itu, semakin membuat dirinya menggigil ketakutan. Tidak. Baekhyun bukan takut karena belum menghafal dialognya, ia hanya takut pada adegan dirinya.

"A-aku merasa-" nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan begitu sadar jika dirinya tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja segalanya, saat semua orang sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan syutingnya. "Ah, tidak. Sebentar lagi saya akan keluar" imbuhnya, yang dibalas anggukkan mengerti staff tersebut.

Glup

Menelan ludahnya kembali. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyentuh gulungan kertas tersebut, dan setelahnya, dengan berkeringat dingin membanjiri tiap pori-pori kulit halusnya. Baekhyun mulai membuka gulungan kertas itu. Dan sesaat nyawanya serasa melayang keatas awan melihat rentetan kalimat petunjuk itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bertahan dari keinginan menjeritnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Park sialan Chanyeol. Desisnya dalam hati. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memukul wajah tampan menyebalkan Managernya itu setelah acara usai.

"Awas kau, Park" ultimatumnya, seraya melangkah gontai menuju lokasi syuting. Bisa ia lihat rekan satu kerjanya tengah bersiap diri, dan tidak jauh dari sana, berdiri sesosok jangkung yang kini menyeringai padanya. Sialan! Ia benar-benar marah sekarang!

.

.

.

"Auww, Yach! Cukup hentikan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan mungil itu erat, begitu si kecil Byun terus memberontak ingin membebaskan diri.

"Kau sialan, Park! Kau tahu jika aku sudah was-was dengan kemungkinan buruk akan berita itu, tapi kau- ishhhhh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun pun menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Sedangkan pria Park itu tengah tertawa geli, berhasil membuat kekasihnya kembali terkena jebakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah bagus membuat judul artikel seperti itu? Mereka semua kalang kabut, mengetahui idol imut dan menggemaskan mereka akan melakukan adegan 'Dewasa', yang pada kenyataannya hanyalah iklan baju renang?" Sahutnya, tidak bisa menahan rasa geli dalam dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungut Baekhyun, kesal. Namun, tubuhnya sedikit terjengkit kaget, merasakan tekstur lembut mengenai pipi tembamnya.

"Aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang lain, hm? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbagi dengan mereka, Sayang" ujar Chanyeol lembut, kembali melayangkan kecupan ringan pada pipi bulat favoritenya itu.

"Tapi yang tadi itu, benar-benar seperti sungguhan" keluh Baekhyun, masih tidak menerima kejailan kekasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tahu, pemuda itu tidak merasa menyesal telah kembali mengerjai dirinya. Dan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, enggan menatap wajah menyebalkan tersebut.

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda, oke?" imbuhnya, menarik dagu lancip itu untuk menghadap dirinya. "Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, tapi kau harus memaafkanku" pintanya, dan benar saja wajah imut itu menatap dirinya berbinar.

"Traktir aku es krim atau apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan Strawberry selama satu bulan penuh!"

"Call!" angguknya setuju, kedua tangannya tidak kuasa mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyuman, melihat wajah ceria kekasihnya. Dan ia pun nyaris kembali tertawa mengingat bagaimana reaksi panik dan frustasi Baekhyun menghadapi berita berlebihan buatannya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai ekspresi kepanikan pemuda mungil itu. Dan ia rasa, ia memiliki ide kembali untuk menjailin kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.  
_ END _


End file.
